Páscoa em Família
by Nat King
Summary: Concurso Comemorart de Páscoa - Páscoa em Família - o que poderia dar errado?


**Ah... Oi :B**

**Então, primeira vez que participo de um concurso desses, espero que quem avalie goste do meu estilo xD Sei lá, me considero uma escritora "júnior", então perdoe-me se a oneshot ficar meio... Júnior (?) xD**

**Agradeço à criadora do concurso por ter me respondido quando enviei um e-mail expondo minha dúvida sobre se era para inventarmos uma FIC ou uma oneshot... Sim, eu sou lerda :D**

**Obrigada e desculpe não poder ter respondido à sua resposta (?)**

**Antes de mais nada, Feliz Páscoa para todos os leitores e participantes do Comemorart de Páscoa de 2011 – gostando dela ou não –Q Afinal, Páscoa é mais que chocolate, é um feriado que nos une, independentemente da crença ou falta dela.**

**E, tem coisa melhor que passar uma "Páscoa em Família"? xD**

**Boa leitura! \o/**

**Concurso Comemorart de Páscoa **

**Páscoa em Família**

**O que poderia dar errado?**

**Por Nat King**

A morena já estava entrando em pânico: faltava apenas algumas horas para a festa de Páscoa e ela queria que tudo fosse PERFEITO. Mas era difícil tornar tudo PERFEITO quando seu marido NÃO É perfeito. Enquanto recolhia a cueca vermelha de Sasuke – que possuía um furo na costura – do chão, Hinata praguejava aos quatro ventos como odiava como tudo estava desandando. Justamente às vésperas do feriado que deveria ser mágico e empolgante para as duas crianças que cada casal tinha. Ela queria que se lembrassem dessa data de maneira especial, mesmo que Ino fosse atéia. A loira concordou em dar aos pequenos um dia "divertido", mesmo achando que comprar ovos de chocolate para crianças tão pequeninas fosse desperdício de dinheiro. Mas a senhora Uchiha respirou fundo, procurando manter a calma. Sabia que ela não teria coragem de acabar com a alegria dos filhos Akane e Eiko, ou dos afilhados Kame e Moriko. Não iria começar a debater quem tinha razão. Não... Imagine... Ela... Não poderia. Não é?

Ao imaginar tal situação, Hinata balançou a cabeça como se assim seus pensamentos saíssem voando pelas orelhas, caindo dentro do cesto de roupa suja, que era onde estava colocando tudo o que encontrava pelo caminho (lê-se: chão). Bufou. Mas não poderia parar. A casa deveria estar impecavelmente impecável para o churrasco de Páscoa. Sugestão de Ino: se ela seria "obrigada" a participar de tudo aquilo, pelo menos que a recompensassem com comida.

- Vou comprar carvão, aquele molhou – avisou Sasuke saindo do banheiro e jogando a toalha branca com flores vermelhas bordadas (presente de casamento da tia do moço) em cima da cama

- Tá, mas não precisa jogar esse _pano_ molhado em cima da colcha limpinha que eu acabei de passar – fez questão de dar ênfase à palavra enquanto reclamava ao apanhar a mesma

- Ai, começou a falar da toalha logo num domingo de manhã? – torceu o nariz para a esposa

- Não é só um domingo de manhã, é uma manhã de **Páscoa, **e seus afilhados virão aqui. Tem que sair tudo perfeito. – falou com tamanha seriedade que Sasuke quase se esqueceu do quanto a esposa era neurótica com festas familiares

- Isso inclui nossa cama? Eles não vão entrar aqui. – disse simplesmente, seguindo para o térreo do sobrado – Quem quer ir comprar carvão com o papai? – gritou animadamente, recebendo como resposta gritos alegres dos pequenos

- Mas não deixe eles brincarem nas poças de água! – tentou alertar Hinata, mas era tarde, tendo em vista que o marido já tinha arrancado com o carro.

Pelo menos tinha tirado proveito da situação de repentino abandono: poderia terminar de arrumar tudo sem que fosse necessário tirar as crianças de cima da mesa que já estava posta com cubinhos de queijo e presunto antes que o churrasco ficasse pronto. Só esperava que a chuva do dia anterior não voltasse justamente na hora de acenderem a churrasqueira. Seria desastroso soltar os quatro diabinhos – como dizia Neji – no quintal molhado, mas pior seria não poder esconder os ovos e falar que o coelhinho tinha feito uma surpresa para eles na noite anterior. Estava quase entrando em depressão quando ouviu uma busina muito conhecida. Duas horas mais cedo do que o combinado. Não podia ser seu primo. Iria ignorar. Mas a busina soou novamente. E ela ignorou como da primeira vez. Isso até Ino se manifestar num grito esganiçado:

- ABRE ESSE PORTÃO HINATA! – e nem era preciso repetir duas vezes. Apenas avistou uma loira de rabo de cavalo correndo com uma sacola plástica estampada com carneirinhos verdes, para a porta da cozinha com um Neji muito desajeitado carregando duas miniaturas loiras que escondiam as cabecinhas no pescoço do pai – Mas que demora hein? – bravejou

- Desculpa, não achei que fosse aqui... – tentou rir enquanto um tom vermelho-tomate tingia seu rosto

- Como não? Quem mais tem um carro que a busina parece meu sogro tossindo? – Neji que acabava de entrar, parou por um momento enquanto encarava a esposa – Falei.

- Feliz Páscoa, Hinata – disse seco

- Feliz Páscoa madrinha! – os gêmeos pulavam abanando as mãozinhas

- Feliz Páscoa meus amores – riu a morena abraçando as crianças que de Neji, tinham herdada os olhos

- Quando o homenzinho de boné vai trazer a torta? – perguntou Eiko

- Que homenzinho de chapéu? – uniu as sobrancelhas mostrando-se evidentemente confusa

- Vou usar seu banheiro – falou Neji inutilmente: a prima mal havia lhe ouvido

- Aquele que vem trazer a torta de Páscoa... – balbuciou o menino

- É o Gnomo da Páscoa, seu burro – falou Akane, apertando a boca como a mãe

- Gnomo da Páscoa? – assustou-se Hinata

- É, a mamãe que disse

- Ino! – bronqueou

- Quê? – perguntou desinteressada. Desde que chegaram ela procurava alguma coisa no fundo da sacola das crianças

- Por que falou pros seus filhos que era um gnomo que trás os ovos de páscoa?

- E não é?

- Não, é um coelho.

- Sério? – sua atenção voltou-se para a cumadre

- É claro!

- Não faz sentido: coelhos não botam ovos. O correto seria "Galinha da Páscoa", ou "Avestruz da Páscoa"...

- Mas é Coelho – repetiu mais uma vez – e trás ovos

- Sim, foi o que eu disse

- Você disse torta – rebateu ainda irritada

- Falei ovo

- Falou torta, mãe – era Eiko defendendo a madrinha

- Quando isso?

- Ontem de noite – Akane também tinha entrado na conversa

- Que horas?

- Quando a gente foi dormir, você falou que o gnomo de chapéu iria trazer ovo de torta – Hinata já tinha escondido o rosto vermelho entre as mãos

- Eu falei "ovo torto"! – a resposta parecia pior do que a versão das crianças – Porque o Eiko estava muito mal-criado, me respondendo e arrancando a cabeça das Barbies da irmã dele e dando descarga nelas. Por isso eu falei que o gnomo ia trazer para ele um ovo torto – falou em tom de ameaça para que ele lembrasse da bronca que levara

- Coelho – corrigiu Hinata mais uma vez

- Ah, e qual o problema? Gnomo, coelho, dá na mesma... Eu, na idade deles achava que o Papai Noel da praça lá onde eu morava tinha matado o Papai Noel verdadeiro e queria me matar porque só eu sabia que ele tinha matado o Papai Noel real, que não tinha renas, mas sim, viajava de avião e de primeira classe – Hinata ficou abobada

- Acabou o papel – era o Hyuuga voltando do banheiro

- Como assim acabou o papel?

- Eu usei o resto – falou dando de ombros, seguindo para o sofá – Tem Payperview?

- Pei... Quem?

- Canal de jogo, ele tá de mal comigo só porque eu não deixei ele ver a final do jogo ontem

- Final entre o Japão e os EUA! – estava indignado – O melhor jogo da história e você não me deixou ver a final!

- Então assista aí na TV à cabo da sua prima, ao invéz de passar a Páscoa maravilhosa que você prometeu pros seus filhos

- Fica quieta e me deixa ver

- Você me mandou ficar quieta? – silêncio – Hyuuga Neji – o chamou mais uma vez. Hinata temia que o pior acontecesse... – Não vai me responder? – ele aumentou o volume da tv. É. O pior tinha acontecido

- Sai de frente da televisão, Ino! – gritava. A loira estava tapando toda a imagem, fazendo poses como uma modelo famosa sendo coberta por flashs de câmeras fotográficas de última geração – Puta que pariu! Sai da frente da merda da televisão!

- Não xingue na frente das crianças! – falando nelas... Só Hinata tinha percebido que os gêmeos tinham sumido?

- Acho que temos dois fugitivos... – tentou se pronunciar

- Que é? – Ino estava direcionando sua raiva para Hinata

- Eiko e Akane – disse erguendo as mãos, como se fosse se render para a polícia por ter cometido algum crime, ainda que não soubesse que crime era esse

- Sumiram? – gritou ao perceber que a sala ainda estava intacta – E como você deixou isso acontecer, Hinata? – a raiva tornou-se desespero

- Eu? – e o desespero de Hinata apenas aumentou

- A culpa foi sua, Ino! – gritou Neji – Largou os dois á própria sorte! Aposto que correram pro meio daquela rua! – e num piscar de olhos, a loira havia sumido do cômodo – Agora ela me deixa ver o jogo... – murmurou para si mesmo

- E seus filhos? – a morena, estática pelo medo, não sabia como reagir

- Foram lá pra cima – apontou para a escada

E então um filme passou pela cabeça da dona da casa: lembrou-se quando tinha cinco anos, como seus afilhados, e descobriu da pior maneira possível que o coelhinho da Páscoa não existia e que os chocolates que ganhavam eram seu pai quem comprava e os escondia atrás da planta que tinha dentro do closet. Hinata nunca entendeu porque o pai tinha uma planta no closet de roupas e nem se a mesma era uma samambaia ou algum tipo de fumo, já que por muitos anos Hiashi foi fumante do tipo compulsivo. Cigarros eram encontrados dentro de sapatos, açucareiros vazios, porta-luvas do carro... Mas encontrar seu sonho infantil atrás de um vaso foi realmente decepcionante e traumatizante. Não queria que passassem pelo que tinha passado. Não queria ver nos olhinhos deles a mesma tristeza ao saber que não existe magia naquilo tudo. Queria alimentar a fantasia de um coelho branco de olhos vermelhos que botava ovos de chocolate com brinquedo dentro, embalados em papéis brilhantes e coloridos. Ino riu imaginando tudo isso, achava tão ridículo... E se eles quisessem achar que era isso mesmo? Qual o problema? Problema mesmo seria se não acreditassem em nada, em nenhum encanto...

- Madrinha, olha o que a gente achou! – gritou Eiko lambusado de chocolate. Akane nem conseguia falar, de tanto doce que tinha na boca. Os dois riam sorrisos melados de chocolate preto e branco, limpando na roupa um do outro as mãozinhas sujas daquela pasta doce e açucarada que se chamava _verdade. _– Olha só o nome do papelzinho – era a nota do supermercado – Uchiha Sasuke. É o nome do padrinho! – gritou surpreso

- Eu... – gaguejou emocionada. Como explicar que toda aquela história fabulosa não era verdade?

- _Muito bem, vamos começar o retrato falado – _uma voz grossa ecoou até o piso superior. Hinata sem tempo de se explicar, levou as duas crianças para o térreo. Estava uma Ino descabelada e muito desesperada, se debulhando em lágrimas gritando mil e uma palavras sem sentido, na frente de um Neji com cara de bexiga estourada na frente de um policial de estatura mediana, com um bloquinho de folhas amarelas na mão

- Mãe, o Gnomo da Páscoa é o padrinho! – gritou Eiko erguendo os braços

- Eiko! Akane! Onde vocês estavam seus capetinhas? – gritou chorando enquanto abraçava os dois

- Não temos uma ocorrência, senhora? – o policial apertou ou olhos, visivelmente chateado

- Claro que não, senhor policial – prontificou-se Neji a explicar – Minha esposa é louca, ela sofre de distúrbios mentais... – mas a loira, toda borrada de chocolate – assim como o azulejo branco que cumpunha o piso da casa – nem tinha ouvido, tamanha a emoção. Nisso, chegava Sasuke, com os dois filhos tão sujos que, de branco, apresentavam somente os dentes. Mas, quem disse que Hinata prestava atenção na cara de Sasuke ao ver um policial em sua casa, num dia de Páscoa? Ou, com as tentivas inúteis de Neji ao se desculpar com a esposa que não sabia se o xingava, se beijava os filhos ou declarava divórcio aos quatro cantos? Nem ligava mais para a sujeira da casa, ou percebeu que Moriko lhe oferecia um chiclete verde-água. Tudo o que queria era algo perfeito e não o tinha conseguido. Abaixou a cabeça e subiu para seu quarto. Estava decepcionada. Estava magoada consigo mesma. Estava chorando.

Despertou sentindo um agradável cheiro de carne. Sorriu de olhos fechados, lembrando-se de Ino protestar contra o peixe que deveriam estar comendo no feriado... Mas era mais que um feriado: era uma Páscoa em família. Era a união de pessoas que se gostavam então, não contestaram ao pedido da loira. Desceu as escadas. Eram duas horas da tarde já e a chuva não havia parado:

- Como conseguiram assar três quilos de carne? – sorriu Hinata

- Ascendendo a churrasqueira – rebateu em tom ácido Neji, que tinha piorado sabendo o resultado do jogo: três à um para os EUA, e o pior, foi de virada, nos últimos vinte minutos do segundo tempo.

- Nesse tempo úmido? – riu

- Desodorante e fósforo, amiga: – Ino surgiu do nada com as quatro crianças dos casais – fazem milagres

- Olha só, estamos limpos! – Moriko se exibiu para a mãe

- Ah, isso foi fácil: água e sabão. – completou a loira colocando sobre à mesa da sala algumas sacolas de supermercado – Já te disse que odeio chuvas? Elas acabam com meu cabelo, mesmo ele estando preso – o assunto foi mudado de maneira drástica, mas a senhora Uchiha não pode deixar de rir

- Achou o sal grosso que eu te pedi? – era Sasuke procurando dentro das sacolas o pacote mediano

- Do lado da revista de fofoca – o moreno por um momento torceu o nariz e olhou incrédulo para a cumadre. Era inacreditável como Ino podia ser tão... Ino, até mesmo em feriados.

- O que você está lendo Kame? – Hinata perguntou ao menino

- O manual pra fazer um pára-raio, mãe! – os olhinhos acizentados brilhavam

- Ele é um bobo e não me deixou comprar o gibi só pra comprar essa coisa feia! – cruzou os braços indignada, Moriko

- Não é feio, um dia eu vou ser um cientista e quero fazer um pára-raio! – rebateu olhando-a como se tivesse em cada olho uma pistolinha d'água

- Mas os pára-raios já existem seu bobo! – mostrou a língua para o irmão e saiu correndo, tendo em vista o mini Uchiha atrás de si

- E não se preocupe, Hinata: as marcas que os meninos deixaram na parede irão sumir: Neji comprará a tinta e a gente pinta por cima das manchas, já que ELE foi o culpado por toda essa zona. Não consegui tirar as marcas nem com quiboa... – disse chateada, mostrando que a derrota para a parede teria sido pior que a do Japão contra os norte-americanos

Não demorou muito para que todos estivessem sentados à mesa, trocando risos e piadas. Hinata, ainda quieta, olhava de um lado para outro, com um tímido sorriso no rosto. Ela não precisou criar uma fantasia mágica sobre um coelho, ou marcar o chão da casa com patinhas de talco para mostrar às crianças que alguém especial passou por ali, querendo deixar uma surpresa: todos que estavam ali eram especiais e todos queriam que tudo fosse mágico. Afinal, a magia não estava na data que enchia os supermercados de ovos coloridos e bacalhau, ou na crença religiosa – e na falta dela. Estava em viver tudo em família, com quem se gosta. Não era necessário um feriado para mostrar o quanto as pessoas se amam e o que fazem para as outras se sentirem bem. A Páscoa não era um feriado anual, mas sim, uma eterna rotina: reunir-se com quem se ama para viver um dia, conturbado, porém prazeroso. Percebeu Hinata nesse instante que não tinha estragado o dia perfeito que planejara: tudo estava perfeito porque, graças aos céus, nada tinha saído perfeito... E isso, para os Uchihas e Hyuugas da mesa, era mais do que perfeito.

**-.-**

**Então! 8D**

**Gente, eu fiz essa oneshot bem em cima da hora, não ficou nem metade do que eu esperava para ela, afinal, estamos praticamente saindo de casa nesse exato momento e indo viajar –Q**

**Peço desculpas se o enredo ficou fraco, mas espero ter passado para vocês o que para mim, sempre significou a Páscoa: um dos trezentos e sessenta e cinco dias do ano que deveriam se repetir sempre (:**

**Feliz Páscoa à vocês e à todos os escritores**

**do Comemorart desse ano!**

**Beijos **

**Nat King**

**P.S.: Eu aceito críticas *-***


End file.
